The present invention disclosed herein relates to a plasma generating device, a method of controlling the same, and a substrate processing device including the plasma generating device.
Processes for fabricating a semiconductor, a display, and a solar cell include a process for processing a substrate using plasma. For example, a etching device used for dry etch or an ashing device used for ashing during semiconductor fabricating processes includes a chamber for generating plasma and a substrate may be etched or ashed by using plasma generated by the chamber.
A typical plasma chamber includes a wound coil at a side and induces an electromagnetic field therein by flowing a time-varying current to the coil, thereby generating plasma. However, such a plasma chamber has a high density of plasma occurring at the center and a low density of plasma occurring at the edge.
That is, plasma is generated non-uniformly throughout a chamber space in a typical plasma chamber. As a result, plasma processing results are different at the center and edge of a substrate. The yield of a substrate processing process is deteriorated.